Dans Votre Monde
by Dragondore et Scroutties
Summary: On est poche en résumé, alors venez lire la présentation de notre fic et la fic elle-même. En gros en se retrouve dans le monde d'HP, et en sixième année.


Allo vous tous!

Nous vous présentons notre première fic co-écrite, elle sera en plusieurs chapitres et nous espérons qu'elle vous plaira. Pour le premier chapitre c'est un mise en situation et un style d'écriture qui sera seulement pour ce chapitre, les autres chapitres auront un tout autre style d'écriture, alors ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne restera pas dans le vague comme ça tout au long de la fic.

Petite présentation de notre fic :

Dragondore (en fait Elmire, pour les besoins de la fic), et Scroutties (en vérité Elizabeth pour les besoins de la fic encore, quoi fallait bien des noms appropriés!) se retrouvent dans le monde d'Harry Potter. Et à partir de là, imaginez ce que ça peut faire deux filles atterrissant dans un univers qui n'a pas été le leur. Nous, nous sommes donc plu à imaginer ce que l'on pourrait être dans ce monde, ce que nous y ferions et quel serait notre rôle. Nous, nous sommes crées plus jeunes (ben quoi à 19 ans on pourrait pas aller à Poudlard, on seraient trop vieilles!), donc on a seize ans, et vous l'aurez deviner nous entrerons en sixième année en même temps que notre trio favoris. On s'est inventée un peu une nouvelle vie, mais notre personnalité sera à quelques points semblable à la notre...

Alors voilà, bonne lecture! ET SURTOUT, Reviewez-nous! On veut savoir comment vous aimez cette fic!!!

Dragondore et Scroutties, allias Elmire et Tonks (ou Liz).

Chapitre 1 : UN VENT DE CHANGEMENT

« Nous habitions deux époques différentes, puis un jour, nous nous sommes rencontrées. Elmire Chaplan avait décider d'accélérer le temps pour aller chercher quelques indices à propos d'une mission imcomprenable dont elle était investit à son époque. Elle avait rejoint en 2004, Elizabeth Malapart, qui se faisait plutôt surnommer Liz ou Lizzie ou Bette. Liz vivait dans ce nouveau millénaire et habitait une ville du nord du Québec nommée St-Albus-du-nord. Jusqu'à récemment elle croyait que St-Albus était une ville simple et tranquille, nommé dans les années 70 lors de son implantation en l'honneur d'un Saint quelconque de l'histoire de la religion catholique. Mais maintenant elle savait depuis sa découverte que St-Albus rendait hommage à quelqu'un d'autre. Elmire n'avait que confirmer cette théorie en apparaissant dans sa vie.

Elmire, tant qu'à elle provenait d'un domaine seigneurial nommé la seigneurie des Eaux courantes. Elle provenait d'une des plus riches et puissante famille de son époque, elle avait tout pour elle, enfin presque tout puisqu'elle était à la recherche d'un objet quelconque contrôlant le monde... mais son histoire était tellement loufoque et incroyable que Liz n'y croyait pas. Sauf depuis d'autres événements elle commençait à se demander si tout cela n'était pas vrai après tout. Les histoires dans les livres ne pouvaient-elles être autre chose qu'une histoire? Apparemment non! Parfois derrière une histoire se cachait une réalité qu'on croyait inexistante bien qu'on aurait aimer voir cette histoire véritable tellement on arrivait parfois à y croire en la lisant. C'était drôle ce que le hasard avait bien fait les choses pour elles, en particulier pour Liz et Elmire par la suite.

Elmire avait débarquer de son époque qui datait de 1750 environ. Arrivant dans sa petite ville du nord perdue, costumée dans un étrange costume d'époque, elle semblait égarée avec son air malheureux. Liz l'avait pris sous son aile, et l'avait aider à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elmire se trouvait en 2004, elle avait réussie à s'y rendre, seulement ce qui l'attendait n'était pas ce qu'elle avait prévue. Ainsi elle fut inculquée à la société moderne, se passionnant pour tout ce qui s'y rattachait, lisant des tonnes de livres, ceux ayant été écrits après sa mort en particulier. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on faisait un voyage dans le futur n'est-ce pas? Dans ses préférés Elmire relut à deux reprises la série de livre Harry Potter, l'intrigue était passionnante, cela lui remémorait ses propres aventures dans son époque. Jamais elle n'avait entendu parler d'un tel sorcier, et elle contrairement à Liz croyait qu'il existait vraiment. Elle y croyait, car pour elle la magie lui était déjà un peu familière, peut-être pas de cette façon particulière ressemblant à un conte pour enfant, mais une certaine force intérieure qui lui permettait de voir et contrôler certaines choses. Liz, elle avait déjà eu quelques signes, mais comme la plupart des gens elle croyait que ce n'était qu'une illusion ou un simple hasard, bien que cela arrivait très souvent.

Jusqu'au jour où... nous avons étés transportées dans un monde différent, enfin, pas complètement différent, mais ayant des particularités différentes! Liz avait acheter à Elmire des vêtements convenant à l'an 2000 et plus, afin qu'on cesse de la regarder comme si celle-ci fêtait l'Halloween chaque jour, Elmire avait porter à sa première journée sa robe avec laquelle elle était arrivée, avec un panier pour gonfler la jupe, lacée sur le corsage, ayant des manches avec volants, etc. Ainsi avec des vêtements appropriés Elmire avait maintenant fière allure depuis les 6 mois déjà qu'elle était ici. Enfin elle commençait à modérer ses ardeurs devant tout l'avancement de la civilisation de cette époque. Elle se passionnait un peu moins maintenant pour tout ce qui s'appelait nouveauté et technologie, commençant à être habituée au nouveau mode de vie. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas outre mesure d'encore s'exclamer lorsqu'elle trouvait quelque chose de nouveau et spécial pour elle. L'électricité, les voitures, le téléphone, l'ordinateur, les quantités incroyables de publication, les magasins à grande surface, les épiceries, la laveuse-sécheuse, le fourneau, les ronds de poêles électriques, les prise de courants, l'eau courante, la poste instantané passant chaque jour (plus besoin d'envoyer un pigeon voyageur ou recevoir les missives d'un coursier! Le tout atterrissait dans votre boîte aux lettres vers midi chaque jours, quel bonheur!), le lave-vaisselle, la toilette automatique, la radio, la bicyclette... bref tout l'enchantait! Tout était différent, tout était excitant à voir, une surprise n'attendait pas l'autre au cours de sa première semaine entre autre. Maintenant elle était un peu plus habituée, mais elle avait encore quelques craintes face à toutes ces 'commodités' comme les gens disaient. Rien ne pourrait remplacer les moyens surs de son temps, où l'on faisait tout soi-même.

Liz était parfois agacée par Elmire s'extasiant face à tout. Cela la gênait lorsqu'elle prenait un air intéressée à tout ce qui lui était curieux. Et bientôt elle fut à son tour entraînée dans cet état de fascination, beaucoup plus qu'Elmire. Car maintenant qu'elle avait tant travailler sur son amie, à lui faire accepter la nouvelle réalité, tout était à refaire, y compris elle-même! Et ce nouveau changement pour Elmire fut assez bien accueilli, elle qui commençait à s'y faire de trouver toujours de nouveau mondes. Ce serait Liz qui n'arriverait pas à s'adapter du premier coup à l'autre nouvelle situation, comme se plaisait à dire Elmire. Il leur fallait maintenant toute leur tête, tout leur sang-froid pour affronter ce qui se passait maintenant. Ce n'était pas toujours facile au début, mais elles y parvinrent tout de même.

Toute notre histoire donc avait commencée comme ceci, et... comme cela... »


End file.
